


The Vessel's Wife

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amelia Novak POV, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Mention of Godstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Novak's reaction to Godstiel's killing spree, and everything happening with Jimmy and Cas before that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vessel's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles. I know.

It had been a long time since she'd seen his face, but she'd never be able to forget it. After all, he'd been her husband, he was the father of her daughter. They'd known each other and lived together for years.

Then he'd heard the voice. Then he'd left. 

She only got one more meeting with him before he was gone forever. She could only stare hopelessly through her eyes as the thing that wore her shot him, then something took over first her daughter then her husband again. 

Now it was wearing his face and killing people. She cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel too much empathy for fictional characters occasionally. This was one of those times. Let me know what you think!


End file.
